


Bleeding Heart

by oscarwilderobbieross



Series: Post-Civil War Character Studies [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Pietro Maximoff Feels, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscarwilderobbieross/pseuds/oscarwilderobbieross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda misses her brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that time Wanda got to grief for her twin brother? Me neither!

**Has no one told you he’s not breathing?**

 

**Hello, I’m your mind. Giving you someone to talk to.**

 

_Suddenly I know I’m not sleeping._

 

Wanda woke with a shock, the cots in the cells of the Raft not providing much comfort for someone who was already a recovering insomniac. She rubbed her eyes, glancing at the enforced door to her cell and glaring at the guard who had taken to clattering his baton against the steel bars out of presumed boredom.

 

She’d given up talking a while ago, ignoring Clint and his endless speeches of bitter humourless blabbering. She couldn’t imagine his situation, away from his wife and children, one of them only a baby. The baby with her brother’s name. The thought made her uncomfortable. Clint had claimed that name so quickly, barely a month after the funeral.

 

Wanda shook off the memory of the sterile process, their country and the graveyard of their parents barely standing. She didn’t even have clothes to bury him in. He was in some SHIELD authorised graveyard, in a white grave with a neat white gravestone. She got off the cot, feeling too hot and cold at the same time. It was constantly windy and cold here, so she wouldn’t be surprised if she got a fever. Her Enhanced status would sweat that out in no time.

 

Sitting down on the ground, she pressed her cheek against the cool wall of her cell, closing her eyes with a sharp inhale of breath. Thinking of Pietro made her uneasy, left her feeling nauseous. It felt as if she lost a limb, but the people around her forced her to keep using it, oblivious to her pain and weakened state. If she could, she’d scream, longing for someone to see something, do something.

 

But instead they treated her like a child, and while Vision was a blessing for her hurting heart, he simply didn’t understand grief. The Captain spoke to her like she couldn’t help being a destructive force, and Stark tried protecting her from herself, as some sort of twisted payment for his own guilt.

 

She missed her brother, and hot tears forced their way out of her eyes again, wrapping her arms around herself as she curled in on herself, hiding her face and letting her hair shield her shaking shoulders.

 

_You know, I’m twelve minutes older than you.._

 

She retched, bile sour in her mouth, ignoring the calls of the guard to see if she was doing okay. A useless war, all of this for a man thought to be dead, because they murdered her brother and she needed to do the grieving alone. They thought her strong, but once she couldn’t clean up their mess, she was the child. A meaningless display of strength ending in the hurting of friends, she didn’t want to understand why, but she was part of the guilty ones.

 

She foresaw the end of the world, and for her, it couldn’t come quickly enough.


End file.
